1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a room service table and in particular to a room service table with a push handle that rotates between a use position and a hidden storage position.
2. Prior Art
Room service tables are well known and widely used in hotels, cruise ships and other applications where food is served to guests at locations remote from a dining room. The wheeled tables typically serve not only as a transport for the food, but also serve as a dining surface where meals may be served.
For some models, room service tables are equipped with a handle that is used to push or pull the table. However, such handles are typically located at an elevation that is not sufficiently high for comfortably pushing or pulling the table. Therefore, the server must bend over in order to grip the handle and move the table, thereby causing strain on the server's back and/or arms. Moreover, a handle protruding outward limits the utility of the table when used as a dining surface and is not aesthetically pleasing.
To address these problems, a table has been developed that includes a handle that pivots between a use position and a storage position. Such a table is disclosed in U.S. Published Patent Application No. 2003/0047914 to Smith. The Smith table provides a handle that allows for pushing in an ergonomically correct manner that reduces strain on the user's back and arms. Although the Smith table provides several advantages over the prior art and addresses problems associated with a handle that provides for comfortable pushing while folding to a storage position, still further improvements are possible. The Smith table requires locking pins to maintain the handle at both the use position and the storage position. Such pins are not aesthetically pleasing and also may be difficult to align and insert. When alignment causes additional effort, workers may not take the time to use the pins and the handle may not be used and may not be maintained at the preferred positions.
It can be seen that a room service table with a handle that can be moved between a use position and a storage position and that automatically locks in both the use and storage position is needed. Such a table and handle should provide for easily moving the handle so that it may be locked or unlocked, as well as providing an aesthetically pleasing table and handle. Moreover, such a handle should not require moving and inserting pins that must be precisely aligned. The present invention addresses these, as well as other problems associated with room service tables with handles.